


Traveling Love

by Ghostaria



Category: Jung Hoseok - Fandom, j-hope - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Greece, Hobi/Reader, Romance, SouthKorea, Travel, bts - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, jung hoseok/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostaria/pseuds/Ghostaria
Summary: After moving to South Korea, Y/N connects with an old acquaintance, who now happens to be a part of the famous K-Pop group BTS.  After about a year of her living in the country he asks her to join all seven of them on vacation, however she's gained a crush on one of the main dancers. What will happen when they all travel to the beautiful country of Greece?A/N: Hi guys! So, this is my first story written alone. Since it IS my first story, I apologize for any shitty writing or cringiness. Thank you for reading this possibly awful story. XD Oh and if you didn't figure it out in the prologue, both the reader and Jungkook were both born in 1997. The reader just 7 months earlier. Also I apologize for any fuck ups with Greek or Korean culture. I'm trying my best here. Also yes, I originally posted this on Wattpad. https://www.wattpad.com/story/149493780-traveling-loveCopy-Paste the original link and go to Wattpad too if you'd like. Oh and rated as mature because of cursing.





	1. Prologue

      It was May of 2016, Y/N had finally succeeded in graduating high school after a rough four years full of constant projects, essays, annoying classmates, and even more annoying teachers. She was finally ready to leave the hellhole called the school system and do anything other than listen to more teachers drone on about stuff Y/N gave no fucks about. Instead of going to college like her parents wanted her to, Y/N went straight into working a normal 9-5 job at Walmart. She wanted to move out as soon as possible, so Y/N saved as much money as she could. Y/N always argued with her father and when her mother sided with her, her father got grouchy and went to his room, slamming his door in the process and turning the volume of his TV up as loud as possible. When her mother sided with her father, however, Y/N argued with both of them and would end up getting frustrated and going to her room, usually playing some sort of video game to get her mind off of what had happened and falling asleep at the computer. This was a daily occurrence for a year and finally, when February of 2017 came around, she finally decided to move out, exactly a day after her 20th birthday. Y/N wanted to choose a location as far away from her father as possible and settled on South Korea. Y/N had always had a fascination with the Asian countries and their culture and food. As she finished packing all of her stuff, her mind wandered, and she vaguely remembered meeting a Korean boy at a dance studio she went to years ago but couldn’t remember much about him other than he was really awkward around her and the instructor, a shy kid the same age as her. “Dammit, what was his name?” she mumbled to herself and shrugged it off. _Maybe I’ll remember on the plane to South Korea._ She thought and continued her rather messy packing.

            That evening she checked her phone while waiting to board the plane, looking at photos of the small one-bedroom apartment she would be moving into. As she scrolled through the photos on the Zillow app, she noticed all of the walls seemed to be a plain white color. _No, no, that won’t do. I need to paint those walls or get some decent wallpaper._ Y/N thought with a hint of disgust. She leaned back in the chair in the small waiting area and dozed off for a minute. When she woke up, Y/N heard the announcement over the intercom, “Last call to board flight 194 for Seoul, South Korea. Last call. The plane will take off in 20 minutes.” Y/N jumped up immediately and freaked out, making sure she had everything, “Shit, shit, shit, of course this happens to **_me_** of all people!” She scrambled to the gate, nearly dropping her new camera in the process. Y/N steps onto the plane and places a hand over her heart in relief that she got in on time and didn’t drop her camera. “Thank fuck,” she whispered, earning glares from mothers with young children and old women. Y/N rolls her eyes and gets in her seat, thankfully she wasn’t sharing it with anyone. “At least that’s a plus.” After a moment, Y/N remembered this was her first time on a plane and let out a shaky breath, “God dammit.” she took a deep breath and plugged her headphones into her phone, hoping music would calm her down.

            After a 13 hour and 15-minute non-stop flight and several naps and freak outs, Y/N makes it to Seoul safely. After getting her luggage, she tries to find somewhere to get food, and to use the restroom. After her quick restroom visit, Y/N looks around the airport for something for breakfast, since it was 9 a.m. in South Korea. She sighs, “Come on, remember customs, remember how to ask where a place to eat is.” and walks up to an older woman and tries to ask in the native language, terribly. The woman laughs and says, “I can speak English, just so you know. To answer your question, there’s a Starbucks next to the exit over there,” pointing in the general direction of the main exit, “if that’s what you want, that is.” Y/N gives a startled look and responds to the woman, “O-Oh, thank you, yes, coffee would be nice.” She starts walking away and then remembers to bow to the woman, so she turns around and thanks her with a bow. The woman laughs again, “You’re very welcome dear. Enjoy your time here.” Y/N rubs the back of her neck, “I’m actually moving into an apartment here, but thank you, again, and I will.” She says with another bow and walks away. The woman shakes her head with an amused look, “What an adorable young woman. I hope she enjoys living here.”

            Y/N finally makes it to her new apartment after much stress from trying to get a cab, telling them where exactly to go, and hoping they understand English. She unpacks all of her stuff and checks her phone several hours later. When she saw that it was around 5:30 p.m. her stomach growled, and Y/N figured she should go eat something, as she hadn’t eaten since that morning. “Ah, shit. My mom would kill me if she knew I hadn’t eaten in so long. Speaking of, I should call her and tell her I got here safely. I wonder if she’s still up?” she said to herself and dialed her home number. Her mother picked up immediately, “Hey mom!” Y/N said happily. “Hey Y/N, I’m guessing you made it to your new place safely?” her mother responded, laughing a bit. “Yes, yes I did mom. After many awkward encounters that is.” They spoke for another half an hour and then Y/N’s alarm went off for her birth control pill. “Oh, mom, I gotta go, love you.” She said. “Love you too hun, I hope you’ll do alright alone. Bye bye.” Responds her mother with a hint of sadness. “I’ll be fine mom, I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” Y/N responded with a small smile. She took her pill and headed out to the closest restaurant.

            When she got back an hour later, Y/N went to her new room, “Thank fuck they at least already had a bed ready for me.” She leaned back against her metal headboard and closed her eyes. Suddenly the name of the kid from six years ago came to her mind, “Jeon Jungkook,” she suddenly said aloud and thought back on the day she first met the shy boy during the summer of 2011. It was extremely hot, as it usually is in Los Angeles, but more so that day. It was the hottest day of the summer and Y/N went to the dance studio she’d been dancing at for the past five years to practice for a talent show at her middle school. When she walked in, she saw her dance instructor, Ms. Rosalie Kaufman, and a little Asian boy around her age. “Ms. Kaufman, who’s this?” came the voice of 15-year-old Y/N. “Ah, Ms. Y/N, this is Jeon Jungkook, he’s from South Korea. He wants to improve his dancing. He claims he’s been criticized too much about not showing enough emotion when he dances by the head of the company he’s a part of.” Responds the kind woman. “Company? But he’s close to my age, right? How can he work for a company?” The shy boy known as Jeon Jungkook laughed at her comment and when Y/N looked at him, he immediately stopped and hid behind their instructor. Ms. Kaufman laughed a bit at the question too and answered, “Well you know how here, anyone can become famous through YouTube or anything nowadays? Well in South Korea, groups are organized by companies rather than being found on the internet. They have to audition for the company and go through an entire process. Then they become trainees for years, sometimes days before the group they’re put in debuts.” “Oh, I suppose that makes sense.” Y/N says in astonishment.

            “Mmmhmm” comes her instructor again “so they go through a lot of training before they’re even allowed to debut. The head of the company he’s with, Big Hit Entertainment, said Jungkook here didn’t show enough emotion in his dancing and sent him here to work on it. The poor boy is extremely shy though, as you can see. I hope in the coming years he can come out of his shell. I can tell he’s going to be a handsome man.” Ms. Kaufman says with a fond smile on her face. Jungkook’s face gets red and he turns away from the instructor. Y/N laughs and walks over to him, then rethinks her decision, “Wait, Ms. Kaufman, does he know English at all?” “Yes, I do.” Comes Jungkook’s voice, suddenly bold. “Oh, do you?” Y/N says with a cockiness in her voice and raises an eyebrow. Jungkook gets shy again and backs down, “Y-Yes. Enough, anyway.” “Well, Jungkook, right?” Y/N says and the boy nods, “My name is Y/N. What’s your number? You seem nice, just really shy. I want to talk to you more. If you want, that is.” Jungkook looks startled and looks to Ms. Kaufman, who nods to him as encouragement. He walks over to Y/N and pulls out his phone, “It’s 038-3485-7584. What’s yours?” he asks. “213-202-5988” Y/N responds and the memory ends there.

Y/N opens her eyes and is back in her new bedroom in South Korea. “That’s right, and we lost contact after a year for some reason…” she says to herself. _Hmmm,_ she thinks, _I wonder if that’s still his number._ Y/N looks over to her phone on her end table, reaches for it, and scrolls through her contacts, finding Jungkook, and sending a message after so many years.

**Hi Jungkook, I don’t know if you remember me or not, but it’s Y/N, from the dance studio all those years ago? I just moved to South Korea. I was wondering if you’d like to reconnect since it’s been so long. If not, I understand, I just thought I’d ask.**

Not expecting a response, Y/N tosses her phone across her bed and leans back again, only to be startled ten minutes later by her text tone going off, “Excuse me?!” she says, jumping about a foot in the air. She holds her breath and thinks, _It’s not him, it’s not him, there’s no way it’s him. Why would he have the same number after all of these years? No way,_ as she reaches for her phone and what she sees surprises her.

**Y/N? Really? Wow, I wouldn’t think you’d have the same number after all of these years. I’d love to! How about coffee, tomorrow? I have so much I want to ask you after so long! Like, if you dance still or not and several others. This is awesome! :D**

Y/N froze in shock, did Jungkook actually answer her? Is she actually going to see him again after six years? “What. The. Fuck.” Was all she could say, and Y/N flopped back on her bed and laughed, _Ah, he’s still awkward around women, this is great._ She thought, and plugged her phone in, falling asleep immediately afterwards.


	2. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the first chapter, come on AO3, give a prologue option so the chapters aren't off. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

A year had passed since Y/N and Jungkook reconnected and became friends again. She had found out he had become a part of a group called BTS and she briefly met the other six after her and Jungkook went for coffee that day. Now Y/N was friends with all seven of them and often went over for movie or game nights. Tonight was no different, Y/N was heading over to the apartment for dinner and a movie night with the guys upon Jungkook’s request. As she started walking out the door, Y/N stopped by her mirror and fixed her pixie cut for what seemed like the 50th time that day, she had gotten it cut that morning and hadn’t shown any of the guys yet, and ran out the door thinking she would be late. As she got to their apartment, she knocked on the door and took a deep breath, _I wonder if they’ll like it, or if they’ll say it’s too masculine of a look._ She thought, with a hint of worry. No one answered, so Y/N knocked again and looked back towards where she came from and wondered if she should just head home. Finally she heard the door open and fully expected Jungkook to answer, but she heard a different, yet other familiar voice say, “Whoa,” and Y/N froze and slowly turned her head toward the entrance of the apartment seeing who it was that seemed amazed by her new haircut. “Hey Hoseok…” she said awkwardly, _Dammit, of course it’s him who answers._ However, Y/N couldn’t stay annoyed with him, the man’s smile got wider, and he called for the others after letting Y/N in. The other six file in and Y/N is greeted with a chorus of, “Hey Y/N!” and “You look great!” and a wave of relief passes Y/N, and she thanks the universe that they seem to like the new style. Jungkook then asks, “What made you decide to cut your hair? It looks good long or short, but I’m curious.” The others agree with the youngest and wait for an answer, “Well,” Y/N starts, “if I’m being completely honest, long hair was taking too long to wash and brush in the morning, so I got it cut off. That, and I wanted to try something different. This is honestly the first time I’ve cut it this short.” “Well it looks good on you Y/N.” responds Jin with a smile on his face. “Thank you Jin, I really appreciate it.” Y/N says back, also smiling.

 

The evening went on much the same, several compliments from the guys, making Y/N embarrassed, and talking about anything and everything. Finally dinner ended and Jin started cleaning up, “Here, let me help Jin.” Y/N offers. “No, no, Y/N you’re visiting us, it’s fine. Go with the others and choose the movies.” Jin tried to insist. “Jin, it’s fine, really. I know I’m visiting you guys, but I would feel rude if I didn’t help out. There’s a lot of plates and leftover food, let me help. That’s what friends do, right?” She says and Jin sighs, “Fine Y/N, but if they choose a horror movie, I’m blaming you for not stopping them.” And a smile creeps onto his face as he tries not to laugh at the horror on Y/N’s face. Y/N playfully smacks Jin, “Shut up, they wouldn’t. Now, where does everything go?” The two laugh and on the other side of the room, Hoseok tilts his head and smiles, then Jimin smacks his shoulder, “Hoseok Hyung, stop staring at her, it’s weird. Now help us choose movies.” Which brings Hoseok out of his trance-like state, “Huh? What? Oh, okay.” He says and walks over to the shelf full of DVDs. “What’s wrong with Hoseok Hyung, Jimin?” whispers Taehyung. “I don’t know, he’s been acting weird since Y/N got here tonight.” Jimin whispers back and Jungkook butts in, “I think he likes her Hyung. I wouldn’t blame him either. She looks really pretty with her hair like that.” “I agree Jungkook, but I feel like it’s out of nowhere.” Jimin whispers back. “I don’t.” comes Taehyung’s voice, “It’s been a year since we met her through Jungkook, and she comes over a lot for movie and video game nights, so Hoseok Hyung would easily get to know her better. Y/N is a kind person, she offers to help all the time, even though she doesn’t need to, awkward sometimes sure, but it adds to her personality. So no, I don’t think it’s out of nowhere.” The three bicker like this for a good 20 minutes while choosing various movies and finally Jin and Y/N come back over to the living room and Y/N flops onto the sofa, “Alright boys, what’ve we got tonight? If any of you chose a scary movie, I will personally smack the shit out of you. You know I get scared easily.” She says half-jokingly.

Namjoon laughs, “No, I don’t think there’s any horror movies unless one of those three over there,” he points to Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook, “chose one. In which case I give you full permission to smack any of them.” “Thank you Namjoon.” Y/N says and sends a glare to the three youngest and they immediately all say, “Nope, no horror movies.” and put back two of the movies they pulled out of the shelf. Y/N gives a cocky smirk, “That’s what I thought. So, what do we _actually_ have?” Yoongi gets up from his seat and walks over to the coffee table, “Let’s see, all three  The Godfather movies, the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, I’m guessing Namjoon and Hoseok chose those, Mamma Mia, what the hell is that?” Jungkook cuts him off, “It’s a musical, correct me if I’m wrong Y/N, but it’s one of your favorites, right?” and turns toward her. “Yeah, it is, thank you Kookie!” Y/N responded, using the nickname he absolutely hated with a smile on her face and he face palms, “Be glad you’re my friend and I care about you or I’d smack that smile right off of your face.” Y/N laughs, “What else Yoongi?” she asks, and he continues, “Thank you, Y/N, let’s see. A lot of Disney movies. Are you guys wanting us to stay up all night or something? Jesus. That’s it from what I can see.” “Alright, cool. I say let’s get the, The Godfather movies and the Lord of the Rings movies out of the way first, since they’ll be the longest.” Y/N says in a matter of fact tone. “Sounds like a plan to me,” Hoseok finally says after not saying anything for what seemed like half an hour, “and for your information Yoongi Hyung, I actually chose some of the Disney movies and the, The Godfather movies.” and laughed at the shocked look on Yoongi’s face. “Disney movies I’d believe, but those? I’m actually surprised Hoseok.” Hoseok shrugs nonchalantly, “They’re good movies.”

“Alright guys,” says Namjoon and everyone immediately quiets down, “now before we start with our movie night, we need to discuss our vacation that we’re going on in a couple of weeks. The others sighed in annoyance, “Namjoon Hyung, we already know where we’re going. It’s Greece. I was hoping to surprise Y/N with it by watching Mamma Mia tonight.” Says Jungkook and the others glare at him. “Wait what?” Y/N asks and Namjoon rubs his temples in annoyance, “Jungkook, we were just going to invite her, she wouldn’t have known where we were going to go, but thanks to you, now you’ve ruined your own surprise.” He says and Jungkook cringes. “God dammit Jungkook, you absolute dumbass.” Jungkook says to himself and Y/N froze in complete shock, “Wait, wait, wait, you guys are going to Greece and you want to invite **_me?!_** ” she paused for a moment and continued, “ ** _Why?_** ” “Well, since your idiot friend already revealed it, yes, we’re going to Greece, and yes we’re inviting you.” Responds Namjoon with clear annoyance at Jungkook. “We figured you might want some time off, you always seem so stressed after getting off of work that we thought we’d invite you on vacation with us.” Says Jin, leaning into the sofa with his arms behind his head and a smile on his face. “Are you guys crazy? I’d love to, don’t get me wrong, but I have no idea if the Walmart I work at will let me be off that long. Like, how long do you intend to stay in Greece?” Y/N exclaims in frustration. “A month at least.” Says Hoseok and Y/N’s soul leaves her body for a split second. “A month? A month? You guys plan to be there for a **_month?!_** Guys, there’s no way in hell they’ll let me have that much time off, are you out of your fucking minds?” Y/N’s voice escalates during the course of her sentence, causing the seven men to cringe back in slight fear of the shorter woman and Namjoon walks over to try and calm her down, “Y/N, Y/N, listen, listen” to no avail, Y/N was still ranting, and Namjoon grabs her shoulders a bit too roughly, “Y/N, listen to me, Jesus! If it’ll make you feel any better, we will talk to your employer ourselves or have our boss talk to him, okay? You’ve worked there a year, right? You should have plenty of vacation time. If not, we can have him give you a few days be paid time off while the rest is unpaid time off. Okay?” She shoves Namjoon’s hands off of her shoulders, “Ow, fine, geez. Let go of me Namjoon. However if I get in trouble or lose my job, I’m blaming every last one of you, got it?” Namjoon rolls his eyes, “Yes ma’am, now, let’s watch some movies, okay?” he says, ruffling her hair. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Y/N responds, fixing her hair again and sitting on the sofa between Namjoon and Hoseok. “Thank you.” Namjoon says and puts in the first movie of the,  The Godfather trilogy.

 

About halfway through the second movie, the guys were cringing at the gruesome deaths while Y/N seemed unbothered, “How are you not bothered by these deaths? They’re so…graphic.” Jin asks as Y/N was focusing on the movie. “Simple, I watch Game of Thrones, gruesome deaths are no big deal to me, there’s a lot of them in that show.” Jin gave a disgusted sound and focused back on the movie. _How can she deal with this, but not horror?_ Thought Jin and it seemed to him Yoongi read his mind, because he said, “Oh, so you can watch fucked up deaths, but not anything that has jump scares or any sort of suspense? Yes, because that makes complete sense Y/N.” “Oh shut up Yoongi,” she responds, “fucked up deaths are completely different than something that will scare the shit out of me. Now I’m trying to watch this, so will you guys shut the fuck up and leave me alone so I can focus?” Jin and Yoongi stare at each other in confusion, but do as she says and don’t bother her for the rest of the movie. After the last half of the second movie and the entire third movie, Namjoon starts talking, “Well, that was, interesting. Hoseok, Y/N, how can you like movies like that? I mean the concept is interesting, but my God, the deaths were just a bit much.” The two roll their eyes and Hoseok says, “Namjoon, you need to keep in mind that all of these came out in the 70s. So of course stuff is going to be more exaggerated, deaths included, because they didn’t have the same sort of technology we have now. Early forms of it, sure, but not to the extent we have now.” Y/N nods in agreement, “Exactly, because of how old the movies are, reactions and deaths need to be more exaggerated. That and I’m just not bothered by gruesome deaths in general. Like I said to Jin, I watch  Game of Thrones and if you want to talk about gruesome deaths, watch that first, come back to these, and then talk to me. It’s not that big of a deal.”

 

After several more hours of movies and Jungkook and Taehyung falling asleep halfway through all of the Disney movies, the movie night comes to an end. Y/N looks at her phone to check the time and sees that it’s about four in the morning. “Shit, guys I need to go. I have to be at work in about 13 hours and I’d like a little bit of sleep beforehand.” she gets up and stretches, her back popping in the process, “Ah, fuck.” she whispers to herself and grabs all of her stuff. “Hey, when were you guys planning on heading to Greece?” Y/N asks before walking out the door. “Two weeks from now,” says Namjoon with a yawn and Y/N tries not to yell at him in frustration again, “Okay, well,” she says through gritted teeth, “I hope you can get my boss to agree to this insanity in two weeks. I’m gonna go home, get some sleep, and, I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow after I get off to talk more about this vacation?” “Sounds good to me, night Y/N.” Says Namjoon, walking over to open the door for her, “Night.” Y/N responds and Hoseok comes over too, “Night Y/N.” “Night Hoseok, now, looks like you guys need to wake up the youngest two and send them to their rooms.” Namjoon smiled, “Nah, I think we’ll just leave them curled up on the sofa.” Y/N laughs, “Alright, you two get some sleep too, especially you Namjoon, since convincing my boss to let me leave for a month was your idea. See you tomorrow.” She walks out and Namjoon and Hoseok wave her goodbye. Then Hoseok looks over to Namjoon, “You really think you can convince her manager to let her leave for a month?” he asks. “Yep, I’ll give him an offer he can’t refuse.” Namjoon says jokingly and laughs at his own reference, causing Hoseok to start laughing as well, “Please don’t **_actually_** kill him Namjoon.” “I won’t, I won’t. It’ll probably be a bribe if nothing else succeeds. Now come on, let’s get some sleep like she asked us to.” He says and Hoseok yawns, “Good idea, night Namjoon.” “Night, oh, and Hoseok?” Namjoon inquires. “Yeah?” “You’re too obvious.” Namjoon says, hoping Hoseok understands what he’s getting at. Not understanding, Hoseok rolls his eyes and heads to bed.


	3. Vacation Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically 2nd chapter.

Y/N gets up a few hours later and quickly showers before heading to work. When she walks in, Y/N sees Namjoon and what she assumes is his boss talking to her manager, “Oh God, what the hell is he doing?” she whispers to herself and walks over, greeting her manager first, “Hello Mr. Song. Are these two men bothering you?” and then glaring at Namjoon. “No, not at all Ms. Y/N, they were just telling me they intended to go on vacation and asked to bring you along. Even if you don’t have that much paid time off, I’ll still give it to you. You’ve been a fantastic employee and have always done what was asked so I don’t mind you having some time off. I’ll go add it to the calendar now and I’ll let you say hello and then clock in, alright?” Y/N gave a shocked look, not thinking Mr. Song would have allowed such a long time off and then she realized the two people she was standing next to. “Namjoon, what the hell did you do?” she yells and what Y/N assumed was her friend’s boss spoke up, “ ** _He_** did nothing other than sit there and explain the trip to your manager. **_I_** , however, threatened to buy the store if he didn’t approve the vacation to Greece.” Y/N rubbed her temples and started saying something, but stopped herself, “I-never mind, I’m gonna clock in, **_we_** are going to talk about this later Namjoon.” she said instead and stormed off to go clock in.

 

Even though it was only a five-hour shift, to Y/N it seemed like it had been all day. She was tired and exhausted by the end of the night, the pain in her legs and feet was so bad that she thought her cutting off her own limbs would be less painful, and she desperately needed her back popped. _Maybe one of the guys could do it,_ she thought, and then she remembered she needed to yell at Namjoon for what happened earlier. “Ugh, I’m gonna kill him, then I might try and get one of them to pop my back.” Y/N mutters to herself while clocking out. As she starts to walk out of Walmart, Y/N is stopped by a coworker, “So,” the coworker starts, “how did you manage to get a month off? You sleep with Mr. Song? Wouldn’t surprise me if you did, I bet you’ve fucked all seven of those men you hang out with all the time too.” “Oh fuck off Seong-Min, I’ve done no such thing. I’ve never slept with anyone. **_You_** , on the other hand? I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve had every STD at least once. I see how you look at Mr. Song and all of the other male employees, you either **_want_** to fuck them, or **_have_** fucked them and you plan to blackmail them for it. So don’t you fucking **_dare_** imply I’ve done anything like that because I can tell you right the fuck now, I’ve honestly never had my first kiss, let alone fucked someone. Now get out of my fucking way before I **_make_** you get out of my fucking way. I’m not in the mood for this shit tonight.” Y/N responds and shoves Seong-Min out of the way who just stood there in complete shock.

 

When Y/N finally got to walk out of the store, she rushed to the guys’ apartment. When she got to the entrance, she knocked on the door as loudly as possible, “One of you open this damn door, I’m not about to stand out here for almost ten minutes again!” The door opens immediately, and she notices it’s Namjoon who answered and smacks him as hard as possible on his chest, “Ow! What was that for Y/N?!” he shouts. “For fucking embarrassing me at work today! Do you know what happened tonight? Do you even give a shit that I may have put my job on the line because I yelled at a piece of shit coworker who stopped me when I tried to leave tonight?!” Y/N shouts while pushing Namjoon out of the way to get into the living room. Jin storms in, “What is going on Namjoon and Y/N? Namjoon what did you do?” he asks. “Why would you assume I did anything Jin Hyung?” Namjoon asks, clearly insulted. “Well she’s obviously yelling at you for something you did. Y/N what’s wrong?” Jin asks and pulls Y/N into a hug, causing her to break down. They stand like that for a good ten minutes before Y/N gathers her composure again and she lets out an annoyed sigh, “Okay, so, I walked in today and I saw Namjoon and what I’m guessing was your guys’ boss or manager, whichever, talking to Mr. Song, my manager. Of course I went over to ask Mr. Song if Namjoon was bothering him. He said no and that he’d give me the month off and count it as paid time off, even though I didn’t actually have that much time accumulated.” Y/N takes a moment and collects her thoughts, then continues, “Then I asked Namjoon what he did, your guys’ boss said that Namjoon didn’t do anything except explain the trip, he was the one who threatened to buy the store if Mr. Song didn’t give me that month off.” “He did what now?” Jin questions, clearly very angry at both Namjoon and BangPD’s actions. “That’s not all.” Y/N says and Jin looks down at her, “What do you mean, ‘that’s not all’ Y/N? There was no further damage, right?” he asks. “There was. As I tried to leave tonight, I was stopped by a coworker named Seong-Min Choi who insinuated I not only slept with Mr. Song to get this vacation and the paid time, but also that I’ve slept with all seven of you….” She says, trailing off.

 

“This coworker did **_what?!_** ” Namjoon shouted and then dialed his voice back, right as Hoseok walked in, “Y/N, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that would happen. I thought I was helping you out.” Was all Hoseok heard from Namjoon as he walked in, “Namjoon, Jin Hyung, what’s going on? All I heard was Namjoon yelling.” Jin suddenly gets an uncomfortable look on his face and drags Hoseok away from Y/N and Namjoon, filling him in on what happened with Y/N this evening. “I know you were trying to help Namjoon, it’s not your fault, you had good intentions. It was Seong-Min that tried to make it fit her view of me, which is honestly just her projecting herself onto me. She honestly **_does_** actually sleep with male coworkers and blackmails them. I saw her go up to Ji-Hu Kang, who’s in the Bakery, and whisper something in his ear, causing him to go pale, but that’s beside the point. The point is, I went off on her and if Mr. Song heard, it’s highly possible I’d lose my job after getting back from vacation with you guys.”  Y/N explained. “In all honesty, she should lose her job. Isn’t that illegal? If not, it should be.” Namjoon responds and goes to sit on one of the sofas. Y/N walks over and sits next to him, “I’m not sure Namjoon, but I agree. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, even if you did embarrass me earlier. Maybe you are right, maybe I do need that month off. Speaking of, that’s what I came here for originally.” Y/N tries to get up and fails horribly, completely forgetting how much pain she’s in, and falls onto the sofa again, “Ah, shit, fuck. I forgot.” She curses and Jin and Hoseok run over to her. “Y/N, are you okay?” Hoseok asks, causing Jin and Namjoon to look over her too.  “While I quite enjoy three good looking men making sure I’m fine,” she says sarcastically, while waving them away so they would back up, “I guarantee you that I am indeed okay. My arms and legs are just sore from work today and my back hurts, but I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” asks Namjoon, his voice full of concern. “Yes, Namjoon, I’m fine. I might steal your guys’ tub for a bit though so the tenseness in my limbs can go away.” She retorts and gets up, “I mean, it’ll take me a bit to get to the restroom, but I’ve got this guys.” Y/N slowly makes her way to one of the restrooms in the apartment. After an extremely slow, almost 20-minute walk to the closest restroom, Y/N finally gets a hot bath started, closes the door behind her, undresses, and gets in. After about half an hour there’s a knock on the door, “Hey, Y/N, it’s Hoseok. I brought you some ibuprofen and water. Will you close the curtain so I can bring it in?” “Yeah, give me a second Hoseok.” Y/N replies, pulling the shower curtain closed. “Alright, we’re good.” She says, closing her eyes and leaning her back against one side of the bathtub. Y/N hears the door open and the sound of a cup and two ibuprofen capsules being sat down on the side of the sink closest to the tub. “Thank you Hoseok.” Came the sound of Y/N’s tired voice and Hoseok gave a smile, “You’re welcome.” He responds and walks out. After another hour, Namjoon, Jin, and Hoseok hear the sound of the tub draining from the living room. Y/N walks out, back in her clothes from earlier, “Better?” asks Jin. “Yeah, thank you guys. Now, Namjoon, let’s get down to business. Why Greece?” Y/N says, sitting in a chair near the three slightly older men. Namjoon laughs, “Right into it, huh? Well, first thing’s first, we were planning to go on vacation anyway, we just didn’t know where to exactly. Then Jungkook mentioned how stressed you had been because of work and showed us some of your messages to him, basically complaining about stress and anger from your work environment. This lead him to ask us if we could invite you too, we were going to anyway, since you’re one of our best friends and so I agreed. However, we were still stuck on where to go, several places were suggested, Egypt, France, Morocco, etcetera. Finally Taehyung reminded us of your interest in musicals, so we thought about actual locations where some musicals have taken place, whether it be a city or a country. Then Hoseok was actually the first one to mention that one of your favorites was Mamma Mia and that it took place in Greece. Jungkook smacked himself for not remembering it himself, since you were friends with him first.” Y/N laughs at the idea of Jungkook smacking himself and then yelling at Hoseok for supposedly ‘stealing’ his idea, “Of course he would, I wouldn’t expect anything less from him.”

 

“But really, Hoseok? I’m surprised” Y/N says with a smile towards said person. “Yep, now I didn’t know what it was, even though we’ve had the DVD since predebut, probably around 2011 to be exact, so a couple of years after it was actually released and I watched it. I don’t know if some parts were filmed on site in Greece or not, but if so, it looked absolutely gorgeous. The rolling hills and mountains against the clear blue sky, how the houses were built on different levels of the landscape, either used in ancient times to designate hierarchy, who’s rich and who’s poor, or perhaps it was the most logical way to build on such a landscape. Ocean as far as the eye could see, only interrupted by various islands here and there. I thought, ‘this is the perfect place to go on vacation.’ So I talked to everyone about it and they agreed, I just needed to get approval from BangPD himself. So later that night, I went to speak with him, showed him photos of the landscape, and he said yes, that he would be fine with us visiting the country.” Y/N was so focused on Namjoon’s words that she didn’t notice Yoongi and Jimin walking in, until Yoongi’s voice interrupted her thoughts, “Namjoon, are you really talking about this without all of us?” startling Y/N for a moment. Namjoon looks towards Yoongi, “Yes, Hyung. I didn’t think you’d have any interest in hearing me ramble on about Greece.” He responds. “Of course I’d be interested. We’re all going, are we not?” Says Yoongi with a bit of attitude towards his leader. “Yes, we are, Hyung. If you’re so interested, please get Jungkook and Taehyung in here, drag them away from Jungkook’s Xbox or Taehyung’s PlayStation if you need to.” Retorts Namjoon with a bit of a bite to the tone of his voice. “Will do.” and Yoongi goes off to do just that. After a ten-minute argument with the youngest two, Yoongi comes back in, dragging them by the arms. “Now that everyone is here, I was just explaining to Y/N why I chose Greece for our break.” Namjoon explains to everyone, “Now, we leave in two weeks, so please be sure to not pack the night before or the day of, Jimin and Jungkook. We’re going to be there for a month, so start slowly packing stuff as soon as possible, this goes for you too Y/N since you’ll be joining us. Now I’m well aware we’ll all need clothes for the next two weeks as well, so don’t pack everything at once. If it comes to it, we’ll get new clothes specifically to go to Greece. Hopefully it won’t come to that, but just in case.” “That’s all well and good Namjoon, but what kind of clothes? What’s the average temperature in Greece specifically in June?” Y/N asks. “Good question, it’s 26 degrees Celsius in general, but can get up to 30 degrees Celsius. If you can’t remember the conversion, Y/N, that’s 78 degrees Fahrenheit and 87 degrees Fahrenheit. At night, the low temperature tends to be 21 degrees Celsius, or 69 degrees Fahrenheit. So I would definitely pack loose fitting clothes for the day with short or no sleeves and shorts, or a skirt if you prefer.” Namjoon responds, and Y/N laughs, “You know I’m not exactly a skirts and dresses kind of person, but I’ll keep that in mind.” Namjoon nods, signifying he understands, and continues, “We’ll probably visit a lot of the islands too, so swimsuits are a must, I know at least half of us will want to go to the beach while others may want to stay inside with air conditioning. I, for one, will be doing a bit of both. How about you guys?” “Oh are you kidding me? I’m gonna go to the beach.” Y/N says. “I think all of us except maybe Yoongi Hyung will go to the beach at some point or another,” Jungkook adds with a laugh. Yoongi rolls his eyes, “I’ll probably go, but I intend to stay in the shade if there is any and read, maybe swim once in awhile.” He says, smacking the youngest on the back of the head.

 

“Any other plans Namjoon?” Jin inquires. “Well I know Jungkook and Taehyung will want to work on their photography” Namjoon responds. “Oh yeah, that’s right. I wanted to as well, but I’ve lived here for a year, so there’s not much to take photos of anymore.” Y/N suddenly says. Taehyung’s face lights up at this sudden comment, “You like photography too Y/N?” “Oh yeah, I’m better at landscape photography more than photography concerning people.” “Oh don’t doubt yourself Y/N, when we met up again and you took some photos of me, they turned out just fine.” Jungkook interrupts. “Alright, alright,” comes Namjoon’s voice again, “so three of us will be working on photography, got it.” “Are there any good food places there?” asks Jin. “I’m guessing so, I take it that’s what you’ll be doing Jin Hyung?” Namjoon inquires and Jin nods with a huge smile on his face. “What about you Hoseok Hyung?” Jimin questions. Hoseok sighs, “Probably a bit of everything, eating, relaxing, swimming, etcetera.” Taehyung leans in and whispers to Hoseok, “I bet you’ll try and get some alone time with Y/N, huh?” prompting Hoseok to elbow him in the gut. “Shut up.” Hoseok whispers back to the younger one. “So all in all, we’ll just enjoy ourselves then I assume. That’s what a vacation is for, isn’t it?” Namjoon asks and everyone agrees. He then turns to Y/N, “So, Y/N, meet us here around 8 in the morning on the 30th of May then, alright?” “Shouldn’t we go on the 31st Namjoon Hyung? Asks Taehyung. Y/N pulled out her phone and checked the flight time, “Tae,” she says, using her nickname for him, “the flight is 19 and a half hours with one stop. We’re going to be jet lagged to shit, so we’ll need a good day or day and a half to fix our bodies’ alarm clocks. It’s a smart move to go on the 30th.” Taehyung sighs, “You’re right, sorry. We’re just so used to traveling at this point that I tend to forget simple things like that.” “So, we’re in agreement then? Alright, see you bright and early on the 30th Y/N.” Namjoon says with a satisfied smile on his face. “Yep, see you guys then. Now, I should head home. Night guys.” Y/N says, walking out the door as a chorus of ‘Goodnight Y/Ns’ rings through her ears. _I can’t wait to get away from assholes at work for an entire month._ Y/N says in her mind after getting home, changing, and getting into bed. Her mind drifting to the beautiful landscapes she’ll soon get to see right as she falls asleep.


	4. Greece, At Last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically 3rd chapter, yes I'm going to do this for all of these.

The two weeks seemed to pass extremely quickly, and before she knew it, Y/N was waking up at 6 in the morning on May 30th to prepare herself for the 19-and-a-half-hour trip ahead of her. After her quick shower, Y/N packed her soap, conditioner and shampoo and went to make some coffee. As she was waiting for her morning energy to be brewed, Y/N got a text from Namjoon,

**You excited for this trip Y/N? :D**

She couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the leader’s excitement and responded back,

**Yes Namjoon, but give me a minute. I’m making my morning coffee, can’t deal with Jungkook, Jimin, and Tae’s shit for the next, almost 20 hours, without it. XD**

Laughing at her own text, Y/N sent it to Namjoon who responds almost immediately.

**XD I don’t blame you, but don’t be late, okay?**

Y/N rolls her eyes and finishes making her coffee. Once she gets a moment to sit down and enjoy it, she finally decides to respond to Namjoon. After thinking for a moment, since she was still half asleep, she messaged him back.

**Oh please Namjoon, it’s barely 7 in the morning. I won’t be late. I just put some last-minute stuff in my suitcase, like my shampoo, conditioner, my razor, and a new bar of soap. I packed clothes ahead of time like you asked me to two weeks ago. Don’t worry.**

7:30 arrived and Y/N figured she should eat something and brush her teeth, then head to the guys’ place. Before she left, Y/N packed her camera, along with some snacks, a portable phone charger, her laptop, her passport, and her actual charger into a backpack she planned to use as a carry-on and threw it onto her back as she pulled her suitcase out the door. Making sure she had everything, Y/N double checked said suitcase and backpack. Once it was confirmed that she had all of her stuff, Y/N hailed a cab to get to the guys’ apartment, even though she could walk there it would be odd if a fan saw her with everything and started some sort of dating rumor on Twitter. As she made herself comfortable in the cab, Y/N’s phone went off with another message from Namjoon.

**Even your camera and stuff? I know you can be forgetful sometimes, so I don’t want you to accidentally forget one thing or another. See you soon! :)**

Y/N sighs in amusement, “They’re such dorks.” she says to herself with a small smile on her face.

 

After a 15-minute ride, Y/N arrives at the apartment, and instead of knocking on the door, she pulls out her phone, texting Namjoon.

**I’m here, can one of you open the door please?**

          Right after the text was listed as ‘delivered,’ the door is opened by none other than Namjoon himself. “Hey Y/N!” he exclaims, excitement obvious in both his body language and tone of voice. “Hey Namjoon! Mind helping me drag all of this shit in?” Y/N asks and he obliges. After they walked in, the plans for the trip were gone over and just as soon as Y/N had gotten to the apartment, they were leaving and heading to the airport. Y/N tried to calm herself down, and Hoseok noticed, “Hey, Y/N, what’s wrong? You okay?” “Yeah Hoseok, I’m fine. I’m just trying not to lose my sanity, this is only going to be the second time I’ve flown in an airplane.” “You want me to hold your hand?” Hoseok asks half-jokingly, making Y/N laugh, “No Hoseok, I’ll be fine.” Namjoon nudges Hoseok in the side and whispers, “Stop being so obvious, I know you like her Hoseok, but you have no clue how she feels about you.” Hoseok rolls his eyes and whispers back, “You don’t know how she feels about me either Namjoon, besides, with the way I said it, she could easily take it as me joking around and teasing her.” Namjoon sighs, “Fine,” he whispers, “but if she gets uncomfortable at all, it’s your fault.” Hoseok sighs in annoyance and the two remain quiet the rest of the way to the luggage checking section and the gate.

 

            After finally settling on the plane, Y/N gets a little flustered, as her seat ends up being next to Hoseok’s and with the way the plane was set up, she was extremely close to him. She calms herself down and just looks out the window of her seat. Jimin and Namjoon notice the reaction before Y/N calms herself down and they whisper to one another while laughing, “Hoseok might have more of a chance than I thought.” Whispers Namjoon. “You really didn’t notice it the night she came over with her new haircut? When Hoseok Hyung said ‘whoa,’ her face got a little red.” Jimin whispers back. “Really? I actually didn’t notice at all.” The two continued whispering back and forth like this for a good 40 minutes and Y/N glared at them, “What the hell are you two whispering about?” Namjoon gave a smile and simply said, “Nothing at all, don’t worry Y/N.” The flight seemed to go smoothly and the transition to the second plane went well, however, about an hour before landing in Athens, the plane seemed to jolt a bit, _Oh fuck_ , thought Y/N and just as she feared the intercom came on, “Hello we apologize for the inconvenience, but you may encounter some moderate turbulence due to the wind. Please stay in your seats, we’ll be in Athens shortly.” “No, no, no, no, not now.” She whispers and just then the plane drops by what feels like 17 feet. Instinctively, Y/N closes her eyes and grabs the closest thing to her, which just happens to be Hoseok’s hand, and she squeezes it in fear. While Hoseok was also calming himself down due to the turbulence, he realizes what happens and grips Y/N’s hand as well to try and calm her down, which she doesn’t notice due to being scared. About 20 minutes later, the pilot comes back on the intercom, “Thank you for your patience and remaining calm. We’ll be landing at Athens International Airport in 40 minutes. We hope you enjoyed your flight. This has been your pilot Hyeon-U Giannopoulos thank you for flying Korean Air.” Once the announcement ended, Y/N opened her eyes and looked to her left to see Hoseok with an amused expression on his face. “What?” she asks and Hoseok glances down toward his hand, prompting Y/N to let go, “Don’t give me that look Hoseok, I grabbed the closest thing to me and it just happened to be you.” Hoseok decides to tease her a bit and asks, “Then why did you still have a hold of my hand **_after_** the turbulence was over and done with?” “Oh don’t give me that! My eyes were closed, I didn’t know!” came Y/N’s flustered response, causing Hoseok to laugh, “I’m just messing with you Y/N. Now come on, I don’t know about you, but I’m done with this plane. I would rather be sitting on the beach right now.” He says, getting up and stretching, causing his back to pop.

 

            Once they all gather their luggage, they step outside and Y/N lets out an audible gasp, dropping her bag in the process, “Whoa.” As she looked around, Y/N took in every detail, the rocky landscape with houses that, while were actually completely fine, looked like they were perched precariously on the cliffs. The several people walking in and out of the airport or their homes, the ancient Greek architecture implemented into modern homes with columns as tall as they are wide, and for a moment Y/N thought she stopped breathing. “If you like this so much, I can’t wait to see your reaction to the beaches.” Namjoon says with a laugh, taking Y/N out of her dazed state. “Oh, yeah, that’s right…” she says, making all seven of the men laugh. “Now, don’t get too comfortable guys, we’re going to take a bus to Sesi and then two helicopters to Skopelos, which will take another few hours.” says Namjoon, making the others groan in annoyance. “Namjoon, can we at least eat and stuff first before going on another flying object? I’m starving.” Yoongi responds with a hint of annoyance. “Yes, we can, the bus won’t be here for another hour.” He responds. “Yeah, lunch on Namjoon Hyung!” Jungkook exclaims, running to the nearest restaurant. “Jungkook, no, I didn’t…” but Namjoon gets cut off at the others walking toward the same restaurant. “Ugh, fine.” He says to himself and slowly walks behind them. They finish eating with 20 minutes to spare before the bus arrives, so Y/N takes photos of the surrounding buildings and landscapes. Hoseok sees this and gives a fond smile to Y/N, only to be interrupted by Jin sitting next to him, “Why not just tell her?” he asks. “Huh?” Hoseok asks while looking towards Jin, “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” Jin gives a knowing smile, “Clearly.” “What did you ask, Hyung?” Hoseok responds with hint of frustration, causing Jin to sigh, “I said, why not just tell her? You’re a terrible liar Hoseok, you can’t hide it forever, especially not with how obvious you are with your emotions.” Hoseok exhales heavily and rubs his eyes, “I know, Hyung, I can’t help it. She has everything I want in a person, kindness, humor, a great personality in general. Sometimes, when she’s focusing extremely hard on something, like when we watched the, The Godfather movies two weeks ago, I can’t help but stare. It’s rude, I know, but you could really tell she was taking everything in and thinking heavily about it. I’m not sure what I’m going to do Hyung…” he explains and puts his face in his hands in frustration. “The simplest thing to do is tell her Hoseok, like I already said. If you want to hold out a little longer, you can, but not too long. I see the way she looks at you, she feels the same way, I can tell. If you’re still uncertain, pay attention when you compliment her or ‘jokingly,’ ” Jin adds in air quotes, “flirt with her and that should tell you everything.” finishes Jin and he pats Hoseok on the back. “Thank you, Hyung.” Hoseok murmurs right when the bus pulls up. “Y/N,” he shouts, “get over here, the bus is here!” Y/N grabs her bag off of the ground and runs over to her suitcase, “Shit, thank you Hoseok!” she yells back, dragging it all to the bus.

 

            Once they got to Sesi, they went straight to the air field where the helicopters would be landing, “Alright,” Namjoon says, “so, since there’s eight of us we need four to a helicopter. I’ll be with Hoseok, Y/N, and Jin. Yoongi, you’re with Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung, alright?” “Sounds good to me.” Yoongi responds and they all talk while waiting for the first helicopter. 20 minutes later, the first helicopter lands on the air field and Y/N, Hoseok, Jin, and Namjoon get on, making sure their stuff is secure before takeoff. As the helicopter ascended, Y/N immediately looked out the window to see the other four waving them off while getting ready for their own flight. As they flew over the landscape, Y/N couldn’t help but smile while looking out the window and constantly trying to make Hoseok or Namjoon see what she was seeing, which caused them grin with amusement. They finally reach the water and Y/N pulls out her camera to take a picture. When Y/N got one that was, in her opinion, amazing, she turned to Hoseok, Namjoon, and Jin, her camera still by her face, and said, “Hey guys!” and the three men look in her direction. They noticed what she was doing and made various faces and gestures as a series of photos were taken. “You guys wanna see them?” Y/N asks. “Sure!” Hoseok exclaims and leans in closer to see the LCD screen better, making Y/N flush red for a moment before scrolling through the images. “You guys look great.” _You look better._ Hoseok wants to say aloud, but instead says, “Thank you, but what about you? Don’t you want photos of you?” Y/N gets an uncomfortable look on her face, “Not particularly. I don’t like photos of me, I always feel like I look like garbage.” Even Namjoon and Jin hear this, “What? You’re actually really pretty Y/N!” says Jin, “In what universe do you look like garbage?” Namjoon asks. Y/N rolls her eyes, “In literally every universe Namjoon, including this one.” Hearing this come from someone he cares about exceedingly, Hoseok immediately gets sad, but doesn’t say anything until Namjoon elbows him as if to say, ‘Say something you dumbass.’ “Do you really think that, Y/N?” Hoseok finally says. “Think what? That I look like garbage? That I think I’m ugly? Yes, Hoseok, I do.” Y/N snaps and all four spend the rest of the flight in awkward silence.

 

            All eight eventually get to the island and before the go to their resort, Hoseok walks up to Y/N, “Hey, Y/N, I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t realize that was a sensitive subject for you.” “It’s not your fault Hoseok, I’m just tired and jet lagged, and I have trouble accepting compliments in general. The only person who’s ever called me pretty or beautiful is my mother and I never believed her because I figured, ‘Oh, she’s my mother, she has to tell me that.’ So when someone genuinely compliments me and means it, I get standoffish or embarrassed.” Y/N responds. _Especially if it’s someone I like,_ she adds in her mind. “So believe me when I say, I didn’t mean to be rude.” Hoseok hesitantly puts an arm around her shoulder, _it’s a friendly gesture, not one that could imply other feelings,_ he tells himself, “It’s okay, you don’t have to justify yourself.” He says to Y/N. “Really?” she asks. “Really. Now let’s see what else Namjoon has planned, hm?” Hoseok responds, dropping his arm back to his side. They walk over to the rest of the group and Namjoon starts talking, “Hello everyone and welcome to the beautiful Greek island of Skopelos. We have a resort, all with rooms that have a gorgeous view, however, there’s one room with a balcony that has the best view of both the buildings and the ocean, it’s the main suite. It has what’s basically a living room, a built-in kitchen, and a single bedroom with the restroom attached to it, it’s basically like a small apartment. Now, here’s the catch, it only has a single king-sized bed, so whichever pair gets it either has to share the bed or one of you has to sleep on the couch in the living room area. I’ll split us into groups of two. Yoongi, you’re with Taehyung. Jin, you’re with Jimin. I’ll be with Jungkook. Y/N you’re with Hoseok.” Namjoon finishes. “Wait what?” Y/N starts, but is interrupted by Namjoon again. “We’re gonna play a game, I asked the owner of the resort to hide four pearl necklaces in the sand, one is made of actual pearls, the others are made of plastic. Whichever pair finds the one made with real pearls gets the main suite. Get with your partners, and let’s go.”

All except Y/N and Hoseok scramble to get with their partners, as Y/N and Hoseok already were next to each other. “Well, let’s go.” Says Hoseok “Wait, Hoseok, you’re not serious, right? What if **_we_** find the real one?” Y/N asks with a panicked tone. “Then we’ll figure it out when we get to the room. Now come on.” He responds and grabs her arm, dragging her to the marked area. They all search for half an hour and finally Hoseok pulls the necklace made from real pearls out of the sand, “Namjoon, I think I found it!” he shouts and the others run over. Y/N looks mortified and then remembers that it could easily be one of the plastic ones. _Please be a plastic one, please be a plastic one, please be a plastic one._ Y/N begs in her mind. “Hmm, Mr. Nikomedes Raptis,” Namjoon calls, causing the owner to get up from his seat and walk over, “is this the real one?” Nikomedes takes ahold of it and inspects it, “Yes it is indeed Mr. Kim.” He says, his accent thick. “Who found it?” Hoseok raises his hand a cheerfully says, “I did!” and Y/N immediately gets paler than normal and tries not to pass out. “Good job young man, what’s your name?” the old owner asks. “Hoseok Jung, or, in my country it would be Jung Hoseok.” He responds. “Well Mr. Jung, this is in fact the real pearl necklace. I made it 20 years ago, but I trust you with it, you can keep it. Perhaps you can give it to a lovely individual. Man or woman, it doesn’t matter. I may be old, but I don’t judge.” Nikomedes responds, making Hoseok laugh a bit, “There is someone, but I don’t want to say who, they may get embarrassed.” Jungkook leans in and whispers, “You’re gonna give it to Y/N, aren’t you?” Hoseok smiles and nods, making sure not to look in Y/N’s direction. They all thank Nikomedes and head to their rooms. The moment Y/N walks in to her and Hoseok’s room, she stops dead in her tracks, taking everything in. In the living room area, there’s a large couch made of black leather. On the wall in front of the couch, there’s a massive 75” TV and right in front of the couch there’s a coffee table made of ebony. On either side of the couch, there’s end tables made of the same wood as the coffee table. The end table on the right of the couch has an antique lamp made of brass, styled similar to an oil lamp. The left end table has a vase with several pink and purple wild orchids, native to Greece. Y/N slowly makes her way into the room, when she looks to her left, there’s an island and several counters made of black marble and the floor of the kitchen area is tiled in black granite. Y/N continues to make her way through the room looking at everything in complete awe and wonder, Hoseok sees this and it immediately makes him smile at her. After looking over everything in the main room, Y/N makes her way into the bedroom, the king-sized bed coming into view. She observes the comforter and sheets, noticing the sheets are made of silk while the comforter is made of 1200 thread count cotton and filled with goose down. Eventually Y/N makes it to the sliding glass door that leads onto the balcony, as she steps out she is once again enamored by the landscape and the view of the ocean. She observes each and every little café, house, store and building in general admiring the architecture and then looking out to the sea which looks turquoise in the late afternoon sun.

Hoseok steps out and walks up to her, “Looks like someone is enjoying herself.” he says, bringing Y/N out of her thoughts and making her jump. “Shit, Hoseok, you scared me.” she replies, “Yes, I am though. Namjoon was right, this **_is_** an amazing view.” Hoseok smiles at Y/N and turns her around so she’ll look at him, _not as amazing as the view I have right now_   he thinks as he looks Y/N over, “Did you forget we either have to share the bed or one of us needs to sleep in the living room?” he asks. “Oh, shit, I did.” Y/N responds as a faint pink tint spreads across her cheeks, so subtle that it wouldn’t be noticed unless someone looked extremely closely. “I’ll take the couch, you can get the bed Hoseok.” “No, no, then I’d feel bad. You get the bed and I get the couch Y/N.” “No, then I’d feel like shit because while the couch looks nice, I’m not sure how comfortable it would be to sleep on Hoseok, I don’t want you to wake up with a sore back or something.” “Then we have no choice but to share the bed and I don’t want you to do that if you’re uncomfortable with it Y/N.” They go back and forth like this for a little while and then Y/N gives in, “You know what, fine, we share the bed, it's a king-sized bed, so we don’t need to be right up next to each other, we’ll have plenty of space in between us. It’s fine.” “Are you sure Y/N?” Hoseok asks, “Yes, it’s fine Hoseok. Now can we go to the beach?” Y/N responds with slight annoyance. “Yes, let’s go change.” At this, Y/N nods and makes her way into the bathroom, changing into a black swimsuit top with blue flowers and black swim shorts. When she walks out of the bathroom, Y/N is greeted by a surprisingly shirtless Hoseok. She slowly tries to back away back into the bathroom with a red face when Hoseok turns around, “Ah, you’re dressed!” he says and walks over, causing Y/N to step back even further, “However, you’re not. I, kind of expected a shirt.” Y/N’s response stops Hoseok, and he starts hysterically laughing, “W-Wait, wait, why?” he says in between laughs. “I, I don’t know. When I found out Kookie was part of a group called BTS I decided to look more into you guys and saw the summer packages. There was one where you guys were at a resort and were swimming, but as far as I know all of you had shirts on.” This caused Hoseok to laugh even harder, “Y/N, Y/N that’s because we were also doing a photo shoot. Not to mention that while yes it was hot, it was more humidity than anything else. Here it’s dry heat, which makes it seem hotter, so I’m not gonna wear a shirt while swimming if it’s dry heat.” He says while wiping tears from his eyes because he was laughing too hard. Y/N facepalmed and scolded herself, “Of course it was, God I’m a dumbass. I’m sorry Hoseok.” “It’s fine, now come on, let’s go down to the beach already. The others have probably been there for 20 minutes.” Hoseok says and starts walking off. “Oh, and one more thing!” he runs back into the room and goes over to the dresser where he sat the pearl necklace down while changing and then walks up to Y/N. “Uh, Hoseok, what are you doing?” she asks and the next thing she knows, Hoseok’s kneeled down enough to be right in her face, “Here.” He says and puts the necklace over the shorter female’s head, making her flush red again. Hoseok gets up and looks Y/N over, smiling in the process, “It looks good on you, Y/N. **_Now_**   let’s head down.” He says and starts walking out the door. “Right, right.” Y/N murmurs while exhaling sharply and she follows Hoseok out.


	5. Photography Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically chapter 4

Once the two step onto the beach, a shout of “What took you two so long?!” comes from Jungkook, who is currently being buried in the sand by Jimin and Taehyung. Y/N looks down and fidgets with the pearls on the necklace, “No reason, I just took forever to get ready.” She responds, hoping none of the three youngest notice what she’s messing with. “Sounds about right.” Namjoon says with a laugh while laying on a wooden chaise lounge. Y/N gets a handful of sand and tosses it at him with a small smile on her face, “Shut up Namjoon.” Namjoon accidentally inhales some sand and sits up, trying to get it out of his mouth and nose by coughing and making himself sneeze. He slides his sunglasses down to show his eyes and says, “Oh, you’re gonna get it now Y/N. Hoseok, help me pick her up.” while getting off of the chaise lounge. “What’re you gonna do?” Y/N asks. She gets no response, only a look between Namjoon and Hoseok, “You’ll see.” Namjoon says with a mischievous look on his face. Suddenly Y/N is picked up by her feet from Namjoon and her shoulders by Hoseok, making her scream in fear, “ ** _What the hell are you two doing? Put me down, put me down now or I will kill you!_** ” But her screams fall upon deaf ears, “Sorry Y/N.” Hoseok says, but when she looks up, he has a smirk on his face, clearly showing that he is not in fact sorry. They carry her to the edge of the beach where the sand meets the sea and it dawns on her what they’re doing. “Don’t you fucking dare, when I come back up I **_will_** actually kill you.” Hoseok ‘apologizes’ again and then asks, “Ready Namjoon?” “Ready Hoseok.” then at the same time they count, “One, two, three, now!” and they toss Y/N into the ocean, jumping in right after she hits the water.

When she comes back up, Y/N makes sure the necklace stayed around her neck, and then she swims after both Namjoon and Hoseok, causing them to swim away in joking fear. “Namjoon swim faster, she’s gonna get us!” Hoseok shouts while laughing. “This is as fast as I can swim Hoseok!” he responds, also laughing. “Hmm, who should I go after first?” Y/N thinks aloud, “Well, Namjoon is slower, so I’d be able to catch him easier. Hoseok on the other hand is a fast swimmer and has a decent amount of stamina, which would cause me to tire quicker. So I go for Namjoon while I wait for Hoseok’s limbs to get tired.” She then immediately goes after Namjoon, “Kim Namjoon, you’re first!” Y/N shouts and catches up to him quickly, and suddenly he is actually very much terrified of the small, angry, woman swimming after him. “Shit, shit, shit.” Namjoon whispers and right as he says the last ‘shit,’ he’s tackled by Y/N, causing them both to go under. A few seconds later they come back up, but Y/N is not finished with her assault, she starts splashing him while repeating, “You gonna apologize?” after half an hour Namjoon gives in, “Okay, okay, I yield, I yield. I’m sorry!” he says while laughing. “Smart move, now, are you gonna help me find Hoseok?” Y/N responds with a satisfied smile on her face. About 30 feet away, Hoseok has a self-assured look to his face, “She’s preoccupied with Namjoon, I can get away.” he says to himself. “No, I’m exhausted Y/N, you go after him yourself.” Namjoon responds to her, making her sigh in annoyance, “Fine Namjoon, but you’d better get us some good food tonight, that’s the **_real_** payback.” “Alright, now go find Hoseok, he’s **_actually_** disappeared.” He says with a hint of concern, which causes Y/N to look around, “Oh, oh shit he did. Where did he go?” she starts swimming off, but quickly turns back to Namjoon, “Remember, food.” “Yes ma’am.” Namjoon says with a smile and a salute and Y/N nods at him, then goes to find Hoseok.

Hoseok kept swimming for awhile, expecting Y/N to show up any second, but after another half hour his limbs got tired and Hoseok leaned against a cliff face, “Where is she? She didn’t forget I helped throw her in, did she?” he wonders aloud. He inhales and relaxes a moment, forgetting he was swimming away from a possibly homicidal woman until he’s interrupted seconds later with a, “Not a chance.” and immediately tackled into the water. After fighting underwater for a few seconds, both come up and Y/N immediately starts assaulting Hoseok with splashes, “Okay, I give in, I give in!” repeats Hoseok over and over, but Y/N doesn’t stop. Finally he pins her against the cliff face, “I said I give in!” he says, breathing heavily. “Sorry Hoseok.” Y/N responds in between heavy breaths of her own, then she realizes the situation she’s in and flushes red. _Calm down Y/N it’s just Hoseok. Who cares if he’s…shirtless…has wet hair…. has you pinned against a cliff face….and is breathing heavily?_ Y/N shakes away the thought immediately, not wanting her mind to go any further. Hoseok lets go of Y/N’s shoulders and backs up a bit, “Are you good now? Did you get all of your frustration out?” he asks. _One form of frustration, yes._ Y/N says in her mind, “Yeah, I’m fine now. Is the…?” she gets cut off by Hoseok, “If you want to know, yes, the necklace is still on, somehow.” he responds with a laugh. “Okay, whew.” Y/N says, finally cooling off after her mind went where it shouldn’t. “I’m surprised you’re so protective of that necklace. Is it because **_I_** gave it to you?” Hoseok teases, making Y/N splash him again. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He continues, making Y/N sigh in annoyance. “I’d smack you, Hoseok, but I’m too tired to.” “So you’re not denying it?” He asks, pressing the final button on Y/N’s sanity for that evening, and she smacks him playfully on the chest. “Fuck off.” Both laughing at that point. “I won’t lie though,” Y/N starts, “it is a beautiful necklace. I wonder how long it took Nikomedes to gather all of the pearls?” she finishes, looking down and rolling the pearls between her fingers. “I read somewhere, depending on the size of the pearl, it can take 6 to 24 months for them to be ‘created,’ so to speak, so probably a few years at the least.” Hoseok says, watching Y/N play with the necklace. “Wow, so he’s probably made several over the years, the man looks and sounds at least 75. Maybe I’ll ask him tomorrow.” Y/N says and yawns. Hoseok chuckles, “Sounds like you need some sleep, let’s head back and eat, I’m starving.” “Sounds like a good idea to me.” Responds Y/N while yawning and they start swimming back to the beach they were at earlier.

They get back to the resort and walk into Namjoon and Jungkook’s room after drying off in the hallway, when Y/N and Hoseok finally step into the room, everyone else turns to look at them, stopping mid-bite, or in Yoongi’s case, mid-sentence. Jin swallows his bite of Pastitsio and asks, “Where have you two been? We’ve been here at least an hour waiting for you and then we gave in and started eating!” “Sorry Jin Hyung, Y/N and I have been talking, since neither of us had our phones, we lost track of time.” “I bet they were doing a lot more than talking.” Taehyung whispers to Jimin, causing Yoongi to smack the back of his head, “Shut it Tae, you don’t know that.” he whispers in anger. “Sorry Hyung.” Taehyung whispers back. Ignoring the whispered conversation, Jin calls to Y/N and Hoseok, “Well come on then, sit down and eat with us.” The two walk over to the center of the room and squeeze in between Jungkook and Namjoon, everyone still staring at them, “Why do they keep staring at us Hoseok?” Y/N whispers. “Well we were late by an hour, we walked in while wearing our swimwear, both of us still have wet hair. They’re either assuming things or just disappointed in us. Probably the second one though.” Hoseok whispers back. Trying not to think what ‘assuming things’ could possibly imply, Y/N ignored that part and started looking at all of the food options. “So, what were you guys ‘talking’ about?” Tae asks, putting air quotes over the word ‘talking,’ making Yoongi smack him again. “Just the island itself and how gorgeous it is, also the necklace and how long it may have taken to make.” Y/N responds, lightly tugging on the necklace when she says the word as if it wasn’t obvious. “Anything else?” Taehyung keeps pressing, at this point making Yoongi throw food at him, “Will you fucking stop Taehyung? I’m sure they’re telling the truth, they’re both terrible liars.” “Hey!” Y/N and Hoseok say in unison. “Well you are!” Yoongi snaps back. “He’s right you know.” Namjoon adds, making both Y/N and Hoseok sigh in frustration. This causes Jungkook to laugh, “Why are you two so in sync all of a sudden? Spending too much time together?” “Shut up Kookie,” Y/N says, once again using the nickname he hates. “You know I hate when you call me that, right?” he asks. “Yep, that’s why I do it when I’m annoyed with you.” Y/N retaliates with a smug look on her face. “You know, sometimes I forget they’re the same age and then Y/N goes and does something like that.” Yoongi says while laughing. “Honestly, I’m surprised they’re only seven months apart.” Namjoon adds. “You two know I’m here, right?” Y/N asks in annoyance. “Yep.” The two men say in unison, making Y/N roll her eyes, “Whatever, I’m hungry. What’s this Pastitsio stuff?” “From what I can see and taste,” Jin says in between bites, “it’s kind of like lasagna. It has ground beef, béchamel sauce, whatever that is, and is baked in the oven.” “So, Greek lasagna, got it.” she says and grabs a serving of it. “Now what’s this?” Y/N asks and points at what looks like a small, fried rectangle with honey drizzled over it. “That’s Feta Me Meli,” starts Jin, “It’s a square of feta cheese, wrapped in filo, which is a type of dough, and oven baked. Then you drizzle honey over it. It’s good, I’ve had at least three.” he finishes and goes back to eating. Y/N nods to show she understands and grabs two pieces. “Hey, save some for me!” Hoseok laughs and grabs a couple as well along with the Pastitsio. Y/N looks at the other side of the table, near Taehyung, and sees the massive bowl of Greek Salad, “Taehyung, can you pass me the salad?” Taehyung lifts the bowl and passes it from one person to another until it gets to Y/N. “Thank you.” She says and puts quite a bit on her plate. Once Hoseok also got everything he wanted they all talked and ate for the next hour. Y/N looks out the window and sees the sun starting to set and runs to her and Hoseok’s room to change into a black tank top and black pajama shorts, and grabs her Canon EOS Rebel T6 Camera, then goes out to the balcony and tries to get on a roof right when Hoseok walks in. When he sees what she’s doing, Hoseok runs over, picks her up with ease, and puts her back on the balcony, “Y/N, what the actual fuck do you think you’re doing?!” he exclaims with panic in his voice. Y/N crosses her arms and glares at Hoseok, “I was **_going_** to get pictures of the sunset, but **_someone_** decided to pull me back onto our balcony.” “And you thought climbing onto someone’s roof to take photos was a great idea?” Hoseok shot back. “Yes, now can I please go back to what I was doing?” Y/N retaliates. Hoseok crosses his arms and sighs, “Fine, but let me be there so you don’t fall off, I’m terrified of heights, but I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Y/N rolls her eyes, “Fine, now come on.” she says and climbs onto the same roof again. “Wait, Y/N, let me change first!” Hoseok shouts and quickly takes off his swim trunks, puts on a pair of boxes, tosses on a white tank top, and finally black pajama pants. Then he follows Y/N out onto the roof she’s sitting on. As he tip-toes over to sit next to her, he thinks, _Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down._ and finally sits next to her. “You really are crazy Y/N.” Hoseok says. “Yet you’re still friends with me.” Y/N responds while looking through the viewfinder on her camera. Hoseok laughs at that remark, “That’s true.” Y/N takes a break, switches her camera from the landscape setting to the portrait setting, and turns to Hoseok, “Hey Hoseok, look over here.” she states and he turns to face her. Hoseok sees the camera pointed at him and he smiles widely, holding up a peace sign as well. After taking the photo, Y/N presses the ‘review’ button and shows Hoseok the photo of himself on the LCD screen, “You look good.” she murmurs. Hoseok smiles at compliment, then asks, “Hey, how does that work? Do you just point and click, or-?” Y/N laughs at the question, “No, unfortunately it’s not that easy.” she scoots over a bit closer to Hoseok, “So what you do is, you see that button there?” Y/N asks, pointing to the button in the very top right of the camera body, Hoseok nods, showing he understands, “Well you hold it down and it’ll focus on what you want to take a photo of, then you press that same button down completely and-.” The camera clicks startling Hoseok a bit after being focused on what Y/N was saying, “Whoa, cool.” “Now to zoom in and out, you twist the lens, like this.” Y/N says, twisting the ridged section of the lens to the left, then back to the right. “Then you press the button I first showed you again.” “Oh, I see, okay.” Hoseok says and smiles. “Can you hand me the camera then?” he asks. Uncertain of what Hoseok wants to do, Y/N scoots back, “What are you gonna take a picture of?” “Well, we can play a sort of game, for lack of a better description. We each take one photo of what we think is the most beautiful thing in our line of sight. You can go first. Sound good?” Y/N sighed at Hoseok’s explanation and replied hesitantly, “Fine.” She looks around the area and sees the sun setting behind the sea with reds and purples that reflect off of the blue water, so Y/N switches her camera back to the landscape setting, zooms in just enough so most of the other roofs are cut out, and snaps a photo. “There,” she says with a satisfied grin on her face and then hands Hoseok the camera, “your turn.” Hoseok takes the camera and acts like he’s looking around, the minute Y/N looks away to stare at the sunset again, Hoseok points the camera at her and takes a photo, the sound of the camera shutter startles Y/N and she turns around only to see Hoseok pulling the camera away from his face. “Hoseok, what did you do?” He just smiles fondly at Y/N with no answer, “Hoseok **_what_** did you **_do_**?” Hoseok just looks down at the camera, pressing the review button he saw Y/N press earlier, and the photo he took shows up on the LCD screen, “Come over here and find out.” Y/N stands up, walks over, and sits next to him, then she looks at the LCD screen and notices her silhouette against the sunset, causing her to cringe, “Delete that now.” She orders. “I don’t think so, it’s a nice photo.” Hoseok retaliates with a satisfied look on his face. “Give me my camera back, Hoseok.” “No, because I know you’ll delete the photo.” “That’s the point!” they bicker like this for a bit and Hoseok finally says, “The idea was to take a photo of what you considered beautiful that was in your line of sight. You chose the sunset over the ocean, I chose you with the sunset in the background. It’s fair, right? It’s not like it’s an obvious picture of you Y/N, it’s your silhouette. The only people that know that are us two, and maybe the other guys, I’m not sure. If it was posted online, no one would know it’s you.” Y/N sighs in frustration, “Fine, I’ll give you that, but that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.” Hoseok gives a satisfied smile, “So, you’ll keep the photo?” he asks. Y/N snatches the camera out of his hands and responds, “Yes, but it’s the **_only_** photo of me that will **_ever_** be taken on this trip.” “That’s fine.” Hoseok responds and then pulls Y/N down next to him. “So, you’re not gonna say anything about the photo other than you’re annoyed I took it?” Hoseok teases, making Y/N remember the whole reason behind the two newest photos that resided on her camera. Her face goes red and she tries to nudge Hoseok in the ribs, but he stops her by grabbing ahold of her arm, “There it is.” he says while laughing. “Hoseok I’m gonna kill you.”  “No you’re not or you would have done it already Ms.  Game of Thrones fan.” Y/N crosses her arms and glares at Hoseok, “I hate when you’re right, but that’s beside the point. The point is, why am I in the photo?” Hoseok sighs with a hint of sadness, “Because, even though you refuse to listen and believe people when they say you’re beautiful, you really are. It might take you a long time to actually believe it, but I and everyone else who has said that, really mean it.” Y/N freezes a moment, without any way to respond she gets up and walks across the roof back over to the balcony of their room, and says, “I’m…going to bed.” When she steps back into the room, she takes the battery out of her camera to charge it and climbs into the king-sized bed, falling asleep almost immediately while Hoseok stays on the neighbor’s roof and rustles his hair in frustration, “How am I going to get her to listen?” he whispers angrily and leans back, staring up at the stars, “Ugh, how do people do this all the time?” He stays out there for at least another hour, then makes his way back to the balcony himself, climbing into the opposite side of the bed once he’s safely back in the room and falls asleep with his back towards Y/N.


End file.
